


Simon Gets a 'Team Edward' T-Shirt (Because we all knew he would)

by YourLocalTheaterKid



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz pov, M/M, Simon gets a Team Edward shirt, references to twilight, that's all the tags I can think of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalTheaterKid/pseuds/YourLocalTheaterKid
Summary: Baz comes home and Simon's wearing a 'Team Edward' t-shirt. What will Baz say? What has Penny already said? What will Simon say about their reactions? And just what are his reasons for wearing this shirt?Just a very short one-shot.This is all for fun, I apologize to any Twilight fans who may be offended, because Baz and Penny's opinions of Twilight are my opinions of Twilight.Rated T, but just 'cause there's, like, one swear word.





	Simon Gets a 'Team Edward' T-Shirt (Because we all knew he would)

**Author's Note:**

> I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT, OKAY?  
World, characters, etc, belong to the wonderful Rainbow Rowell. Edward Cullen is a character from Stephenie Meyer's series Twilight, as most of you will know, and I don't own him either. I also don't own the concept of people being on different 'teams' depending on who they think Bella should end up with.

**Baz**

The first thing I notice when I get home is that my boyfriend is wearing a t-shirt that says ‘Team Edward’ on it. (Well. It’s the first thing I notice after Simon kisses me.) 

Simon sees me looking at his shirt and grins. “Like my t-shirt?” He asks. I frown at him. “No. Because Edward is a creepy git,” I say. He just rolls his eyes. “Yeah, that’s what Penny said. Actually, she saw my shirt, glared at me, and _ then _told me that Edward’s a creepy git and besides, Twilight is for fifteen-year-old girls, and it’s not even that good,” he says, looking somewhat exasperated. 

I let out a snort of laughter. “Yeah, that sounds like something Bunce would say. And she’s right, you know. It’s a _ terrible _ series-- and it’s not even trilogy, it’s a quartet, despite what most people say,” I tell him. Simon sighs. “Yes, Baz, I know. I know all these things.” 

I bump him softly with my shoulder. “If you know all this, then why are you wearing that shirt?” Simon huffs. “Because I already paid for it, and it’s a nice, soft shirt, and it’s a way for me to secretly show support for my gorgeous vampire boyfriend-- _ I’m going to fucking wear it._” 

I sigh. “Alright, then.” 

Some things aren’t worth arguing about. 

Some things, you have to let go. 

So I’ll let it go. 

Mostly because if I insist on arguing about Simon wearing a Twilight shirt, chances are, I won’t get to make out with him, which I haven’t done all day, and I _ really _want to.

  
  
** _ The End _ **

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammatical and spelling mistakes!
> 
> No one is perfect, but I'm kind of a perfectionist.


End file.
